Multiaxial fabrics have previously been manufactured by arranging weft layers of yarns or fabric web relatively to each other in such a manner that axes defined by the layers are arranged with desired angles there between. In some prior art methods and apparatuses this is obtained by moving one or more yarn spools back and forth along a transverse direction of a moving conveyor. In other prior art methods and apparatuses weft layers are applied helically about a moving conveyor, e.g. by performing relative rotational movements of one or more yarn spools and the conveyor.
Subsequently the weft layers are fixated relative to each other, thereby forming a multiaxial fabric.